


The Pianist

by Icyne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bernie Playing Piano, Edge Of Dawn, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Late at Night, Please let us kill Von Varley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyne/pseuds/Icyne
Summary: During a night where she couldn't sleep, Byleth wanders around the monastery.





	The Pianist

It was almost Midnight. Every student and the facility staff were in their room, except maybe for Lindhart, if he had fallen asleep in the library. Byleth, however, was walking in the corridor of the Monastery, her heels reasoning on the floor. She couldn't sleep that night, her sleep troubled by the thought of either her father or Sothis. They both left her in the span of a month, and the memory of their death was still fresh in her mind.

Passing in the more secluded parts of the Monastery, Byleth heard the faint sound of an instrument, further in the corridors. Curious and hoping it would let her think of something else, she followed the sound.

With each step, the sound began getting clearer. Eventually, she recognized the instrument; a piano. She didn't know of any student that could play it, making her even more curious. Getting closer, she paused. She started to also hear a voice, accompanying the music. She didn't recognize the voice, but it still sounded familiar.

Once she arrived before the door that led to the origin of the voice and the piano, Byleth stopped. She still couldn't recognize the voice, but she could make out the lyrics of the song.

"_... Never give in to the call of yesterday. Memories that made those days sublime, these ruined halls entomb stolen time..._"

The voice harmonized beautifully with the notes played on the piano. Byleth was mesmerized, but still bothered by the fact that she couldn't put a face on that voice. Without knocking, she discreetly opened the door, slipping inside, and closed it afterwards. She then turned around, to face a scenery she never thought she would see.

There, Bernadetta was sitting by the piano, still playing and singing, not noticing her new audience. She was brighter than Byleth ever saw, seemingly smiling while singing, like Dorothea would do. She didn't have difficulties singing like she had when talking, as if all her doubts were gone in that moment. A few candles were lit on the edge of the piano, the room otherwise obscured by the shadows of the night, making the scene even more beautiful and poetic.

"_... Reach for my hand, I'll soar away. Into the dawn, oh, I wish I could stay. Here in cherished halls, in peaceful days I feel the edge of dawn, knowing time betrays_"

It looked like Byleth had come to see the end, Bernadetta stopped singing and played slower, finishing with a final note, before releasing a deep breath. When she heard someone applauding lightly, she turned her head to the door, finally noticing her professor. It was then that she started to freak out.

"P-professor? W-what are you d-doing here? Y-you didn't hear anything, right? Please tell me you didn't" She seemed distressed by the mere idea of someone hearing her sing, something that worried Byleth. Then again, she was always worried for Bernadetta ever since she told her about her past and her father. But her worries could wait. Right now she had to calm the purple-haired girl down.

Byleth approach the student slowly, trying to not make the situation worse. "Shhhh, breathe. Stay calm. It was absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing, you don't have to worry about anyone thinking less of you because you play the piano, okay? Quite the contrary, if I were to be honest." She smiled lightly as she talked, letting Bernadetta understand that everything was fine, calming down when the green-haired woman walked next to her and patting her head gently. It was something Byleth noticed before, Bernadetta always seemed serene when she patted her like this.

After a few moments of silence, Byleth talked again "I didn't realize you knew how to play the piano. And you are really good at it. It was delightful to listen to. As for your voice, in fact. I certainly don't recognize the song, but you sing really well" The words seemed to please Bernadetta, but she still had a sad smile.

"Thank you. I'm happy I could be a good entertainment. Even though I didn't choose to play it. My father forced me into this, he was convinced that it would attract some nobles. But his plan didn't work." Bernadetta said, saddened at the thought, before having a bittersweet smile, "I suppose that despite everything I might do, I'll never be marriageable, I'll still be Bernie, the messy and cluttered girl." Some tears started to build in her eyes, one or two already falling a bit. The sight pained Byleth, but also angered her. She already promised herself to have a talk with her father when she heard her story, but now, she might be a bit more aggressive. Bernadetta was an angel and Von Varley would pay for what he did.

"Don't say that. I know you think low of yourself because of your father, but I assure you that whoever we might ask, everybody will say that they appreciate you. Except maybe Felix and Hubert, but then again, who do they like?" This little remark elicited a laugh from Bernadetta, "You don't have to worry about us disliking you, Bernie. You were never the problem; your father was."

Bernadetta looked up at Byleth despite the tears, taken aback by her words. Now that she thought about it, it was the first time someone told her that. Then again, there were only a few people knowing her situation. And even though she still thought lowly of herself, she also trusted her professor, she was never wrong, as far as she knew, and she was the Enlightened One. Surely her judgement could only be the right one, right?

For now, she decided to put those thoughts aside and leaned in her teacher's touch. She felt at peace into it, maybe it was the goddess granting her that power? No... She could just feel how much Byleth cared for her, she wasn't forcing herself just because she was her teacher. This feeling was nice, and Bernadetta hadn't felt it since long ago, when she was too young to remember. She felt loved.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Byleth had sat next to Bernadetta since then, and they were practically cuddling now. Byleth's fingers ran through her hair as Bernadetta hugged her. She stopped crying, the tears had shed against the greenette's clothes, calmed by the older's caresses and kisses. The silence was interrupted by a yawn, and immediately Bernadetta was back to her shy-self again.

Byleth smiled, telling her it was alright, and proposed to accompany her to her dorm. Bernadetta accepted, still nervous, and the two of them walked back to finish the night.

The following day, Byleth was surprised to see Bernadetta outside of her room in the morning, seeming a bit more inclined in talking with the other, much to Dorothea's joy. Bernadetta's gaze then turned to Byleth, and she smiled and waved at her, which the teacher responded with a wave and a smile as well. She was happy she could help the insecure student. Maybe she should take a night walk more often.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it. I might continue doing some little one shots about different characters if I'm inspired.  
Thanks to Patorikku for beta testing the chapter !
> 
> Dont hesitate to check my other one shot The Bearer if you like the angst, or check out A Familiar Face, my multi-chap fic featuring Fem!Byleth x Sothis.
> 
> In unrelated news, if you want to talk to me, come to the discord The [HIVE](https://discord.gg/sK5pCpU) !


End file.
